I Let Her Lie
by Solomonssavior
Summary: The song I've got in my head. I like HajiXSaya. Sometimes I just get in the mood to write something sad, ya know.  Cause the truth was too hard to handle and I couldn't bare to lose that girl. We were that small town scandal but she was my only world-Song


**I Let Her Lie**

A/N: This is a song fic based on Daryle Singletary's hit "I Let Her Lie". I really like it. I'd like to point out that I actually like Saya and especially SayaXHaji. This just popped into my head as I was listening to the song on Youtube. And come on! How can I call myself Solomon's Savior if I've never written (okay I have written, I've just never posted) a Blood+ Fanfic.

x-X-x

"_Saya, do you still not remember properly who I once was to you? Is that why you do this to me? Make me worry so?" _The chevalier thought as he combed the city soaring over rooftops looking for her. "_It's nearly morning. Where on earth could she be that I cannot find?"_

The cell phone Kai insisted he carry went off in his suit's breast pocket. He saw the caller I.D. answered before the first ring even finished sounding. "Saya?"

It was Kai who answered to his dismay. "She's home now. She just walked through the door and said she'd been out with some friends from high school."

He nodded and then quickly remembered Kai couldn't actually see him. "Right. I'll be back shortly. Is she awake?"

"Yeah... Listen, man, she's really out of control. I seriously doubt she was with Yuki and Mari tonight."

"Did she say she was with them?"

He heard Kai pause on the other line. "Well, yeah, but–"

"Then she was." Haji stated bluntly as he snapped the phone shut.

_**She'd come home, 6 a.m.**_

_**Tells me she'd been out with friends**_

_**And I let her lie.**_

_**I Let Her Lie.**_

He made it home in record time. Even for him. She was waiting up for him at the table.

She gave him an earth-shattering smile. "Haji, where have you been?" She teased. "You know better than to be out all night.

"Saya? I was worried. You know Diva's on the prowl. Amshel, Solomon, James... Anyone could be after you."

She walked to the sink with the window just above it and watched the sun rise as got a glass of water. As she turned to him the sunlight framed her face and made her hair shimmer beautifully.

"Haji, you don't have to worry about any of them. You're the only one I could ever be with. I surely don't need to tell you I'd kill anyone else who'd try.

_**And in the glare of the morning sun,**_

_**She swore I was her only one**_

_**And I let her lie.**_

_**I Let Her Lie.**_

"I know, Saya."

"_She was just out with her friends. She'd never betray me. We belong together as we have since before the war times. Back when we met at the zoo. I could never lose her, just as she could never leave me."_

_**'Cause the truth was too hard to handle**_

_**And I couldn't bare to lose that girl**_

_**We were that small town scandal but**_

_**She was my only world.**_

"Haji! I'm so sorry. God, I don't know what I was thinking!" She cried.

"What? What is it? Saya?"

She bawled at his concern. "I'm sorry. I'm so- I didn't mean to do this Haji. I really truly love you, I just... I don't know what happened. Solomon. He's–"

"You turned down his proposal. You said you were done." Haji reasoned. "_She wouldn't lie to me. She loves me."_

She shook her head furiously. "I am! I just... He tricked me! Haji, please, believe me!"

**One teary night she confessed her sins**

**But vowed to never cheat again.**

**And I let her lie**

**I Let Her Lie.**

She just sat and cried. "_Of course, as her chevalier, I held her and told her it was okay. I believed her. I knew she never meant to hurt me. I was fine. I was so happy she was okay. She just had to promise to stay with me, and I'd always be with her. I allowed this to happen to myself." _He thought as she clung to him and swore her loyalty over and over again

x-X-x

It wasn't long before she disappeared again. This time, Haji listened to Kai. And Mao. And David. And Julia. Everyone. When they told him were to find her.

"If only you'd meant what you told me." Haji whispered as a tear ran down his ghostly pale face. He watched her walk away from his inaudible words and his silent shadow, right into the arms of Solomon Goldsmith.

_**Though she tried Lord, she could not change**_

_**And I only have myself to blame**_

_**'Cause I let her lie **_

_**I Let Her Lie**_

_**'Cause the truth was too hard to handle **_

_**And I couldn't bare to lose that girl**_

_**We were that small town scandal but**_

_**She was my only world.**_

She always looked best in the morning light. Laying on their bed. Even now, with another man's cologne clinging to her skin. She could've at least changed. Oh well.

Haji walked up and kissed her forehead softly. A small smile graced her lips. A last parting gift to him as he grabbed his cello case and vanished from her world forever.

_**The day I left no words were said**_

_**She was sound asleep on our double bed**_

_**And I let her lie**_

_**I Let Her Lie.**_

"_Goodbye, Saya." _


End file.
